the_new_york_cityfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Brooklyn Neighborhoods
These are the neighborhoods of Brooklyn, one of five boroughs of New York City, USA. Northwestern Brooklyn *Brooklyn Heights *Brooklyn Navy Yard **Admiral's Row *Cadman Plaza *Clinton Hill *Downtown Brooklyn *DUMBO *Fort Greene *Fulton Ferry *Prospect Heights *Vinegar Hill South Brooklyn The section of Brooklyn known as South Brooklyn takes its name from its geographical position relative to the original town of Brooklyn, which today includes the neighborhoods listed above under the heading "northwestern Brooklyn." It is not located in the southern part of the modern borough. *Boerum Hill *Carroll Gardens *Cobble Hill *Columbia Street Waterfront District *Gowanus *Greenwood Heights *Park Slope *Red Hook *South Park Slope *Sunset Park *Windsor Terrace Northern Brooklyn *Bushwick **Wyckoff Heights *Greenpoint **Little Poland *Williamsburg **East Williamsburg *Bedford *Bedford-Stuyvesant Central Brooklyn *Beverley Squares: Beverley Square East, Beverley Square West *Crown Heights *Ditmas Park *East Flatbush *Farragut *Fiske Terrace *Flatbush *Kensington *Ocean Hill *Ocean Parkway *Pigtown *Prospect Lefferts Gardens *Prospect Park South *Stuyvesant Heights *Weeksville *Wingate Southwestern Brooklyn *Bath Beach *Bay Ridge *Bensonhurst *Borough Park *Dyker Heights *Fort Hamilton *New Utrecht Southern Brooklyn *Brighton Beach, also known as "Little Odessa" *Chinatown *Coney Island *Gerritsen Beach *Gravesend *Homecrest *Madison *Manhattan Beach *Mapleton, Grays Farm *Midwood *Plum Beach *Sea Gate *Sheepshead Bay *White Sands Eastern Brooklyn *Brownsville *Canarsie *City Line *Cypress Hills *East New York *Highland Park *New Lots *Starrett City Southeastern Brooklyn *Barren Island *Bergen Beach *Flatlands *Georgetown *Marine Park *Mill Basin List of neighborhoods by historical town The original Dutch settlement of what is now Brooklyn consisted of six towns with clearly defined borders. These later became English settlements, and were consolidated over time until the entirety of Kings County was the unified City of Brooklyn. The towns were, clockwise from the north: Bushwick, Brooklyn, Flatlands, Gravesend, New Utrecht, with Flatbush in the middle. The modern neighborhoods bearing these names are located roughly in the center of each of these original towns. Certain portions of the original six towns were also independent municipalities for a time, before being reabsorbed. Following an 1894 referendum, the entire consolidated City of Brooklyn became a borough of New York City in 1898. Bushwick Annexed to Brooklyn in 1854. *Bushwick *Greenpoint *Williamsburg (separated from Bushwick in 1840, annexed to Brooklyn in 1854) Brooklyn *Bedford-Stuyvesant *Boerum Hill *Carroll Gardens *Cobble Hill *Brooklyn Heights *Brownsville *City Line *Clinton Hill *Crown Heights *Cypress Hills *Downtown Brooklyn *DUMBO *East New York *Fort Greene *Gowanus *Greenwood Heights *Highland Park *New Lots (separated from Flatbush in 1852, annexed to Brooklyn in 1886) *Ocean Hill *Park Slope *Prospect Heights *RAMBO *Spring Creek *Starrett City *Stuyvesant Heights *Sunset Park *Vinegar Hill *Weeksville *Windsor Terrace *Wingate Flatlands Annexed to Brooklyn in 1896. *Bergen Beach *Canarsie *Flatlands *Georgetown *Marine Park *Mill Basin *The southeastern quarter of Midwood Gravesend Annexed to Brooklyn in 1894. *Brighton Beach *Coney Island *Gerritsen Beach *Gravesend *Homecrest *Madison *Manhattan Beach *Plum Beach *Seagate *Sheepshead Bay *The southeastern half of Bath Beach *The southeastern half of Bensonhurst *The southwestern quarter of Midwood New Utrecht Annexed to Brooklyn in 1894. *Bay Ridge *Borough Park *Dyker Heights *Fort Hamilton *New Utrecht *The northwestern half of Bath Beach *The northwestern half of Bensonhurst Flatbush Annexed to Brooklyn in 1894. *Ditmas Park *East Flatbush *Farragut *Fiske Terrace *Flatbush *Kensington *Prospect Lefferts Gardens *Prospect Park South *The northern half of Midwood See also *List of Bronx neighborhoods *List of Manhattan neighborhoods *List of Queens neighborhoods *List of Staten Island neighborhoods External links *Neighborhood Map from NYC Department of City Planning *List of Brooklyn Neighborhood Associations Category:Brooklyn